epicmooalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Moo Alliance Wiki
Welcome to the The Epic Moo Alliance Wiki! The Epic Moo Alliance is a comic book series created by KooKooManGuy. The series follows the adventures and battles of the Epic Moo Alliance; a team of comedic super heroes who prevent evil from causing harm to their planet. This wiki will tell everything you need to know about the series, however it is still in early progress and some pages do need extra content to be added. Characters The Epic Moo Alliance (The Original Five) *'Lewis- '''The leader of the group. He is the one responsible for assembling the alliance in the first place and is the most recognised for it. He has the ability to fly and has enhanced strength. Lewis is a head strong, devoted and powerful leader. He is compassionate and enthusiastic, but also hot headed and sometimes aggresive. He can be a great friend to his allies, but also be a great foe to his enemies. His super hero name given to him is ''"The Flying Pen-is". *'Harry- '''The footballer of the group. He was the fourth person to join the team. Harry has the ability of Super Speed and has perfect aim with his football. Harry is a rebelious fighter who spends the majority of his days daydreaming and praticing tricks with his trusty football. His super hero name given to him is ''"Footy Challis". *'Connor- '''The power house of the group. He was the fifth person and the last to join the "original" team. Connor has the ability to turn into a "Hulk" like creature, due to accidently drinking a pint of gamma guinness. Connor is a outgoing and friendly friend to have, but he does have a drinking problem; he is obsessed with Guinness. Not only that, but he also has to control his bigger, greener self from attacking innocent people. His super hero name given to him is ''"The Incredible Guinness". *'Matt- '''The co-leader of the group. He was the second person to join the team. Matt has no super powers, but he is very skillful with his trusty sword (if you know what I mean *wink, wink*). Matt is a calm, easy going guy (for the most part) and participates his battles with courage and glory... And with a really huge sword (sex pun not intended). His super hero name given to him is ''"The Legendary Swordsman". *'Jack- '''The funny guy of the group. He was the third person to join the team. Jack has the ability to stretch his arms to any length he wants. Perhaps the crudest of the group, Jack is vulguar and rude, however he's still very good at making his friends laugh and creating banter with his friends. He previously had a fetish for Bins. His super hero name given to him is ''"The Golden Turd". The Mega Moo Armada (The New Team) * Lewis * Ed * Henry * Liam * Kieran * [[Dhalsim|'Dhalsim']] * Cultz * Hollman * Minotaur * Nigga-Man Issues 'Volume 1' *'Issue 1 - The Alliance Assembles' *'Issue 2 - The Alliance VS Jones and Cultz' *'Issue 3 - Invasion of the Bins' *'Issue 4 - Fatty From the Future' *'Issue 5 - Return of Jones and Cultz' *'Issue 6 - Son of Jack' *'Issue 7 - Twatty Potter and the Goblet of the Fuhrer' *'Issue 8 - The Boring Oink Society' * Issue 9 - The Wedding of Liam Smith *'Issue 10 - Is This it?' ' ' Category:Browse